


[快新]The Pigeon Returns

by HaroroKymia



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaroroKymia/pseuds/HaroroKymia
Summary: 白鸽的报恩怪盗KID x工藤新一哨向，Kid说暗恋自己的侦探真的很不好追
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 44





	[快新]The Pigeon Returns

本来他们约好了背对背默数123然后拔枪决斗，但侦探数到2的时候怪盗就搂上他的腰从脖子吻到下颌。  
规格外的宿敌，规格外的情人，他们就是这样规格外的关系。

怪盗向来不在工藤家留宿。  
几乎是浓郁的夜色终于散尽，清冷天光穿透窗帘映在眼皮的下一秒，Kid就睁开眼睛，松开了自己怀里的侦探。  
他掀被起身，拂晓之际犹带凉意的空气从足底浮涌上来，游走过一片不久前才微微汗湿还未干透的白皙肌肤，微弱的寒凉气息不断刺激着神经末梢，但还不足以带走他身上属于对方的味道。  
套上西服，扣好礼帽，怪盗跃上窗台的动作轻巧而利落，柔软的纯白披风慢了一拍才从半空翩然落下，他在那间隙回眸看了眼深睡的侦探一眼，而后迅捷无声地离开了此地。  
幸好走了。  
工藤新一翻了个身，光裸的手臂伸出被窝，撩开了湿润的额发挡在额前，慵懒抬起眼皮，眼神危险地想道。  
哪怕相性甚合的他们建立了比常人之间更加亲密的连接，对方也一贯知情识趣地从不过度干涉侦探的生活，但他还是觉得可能会与自己拉近距离的宿敌……十分碍眼。  
奈何这一切都是他咎由自取，而且就算再来多少次也一定会栽，真不知该去怪谁。  
难道还得指责那家伙太有魅力？

-受伤的白鸽 后篇-

轿车缓缓驶入米花町2丁目，此处已是住宅区的地界，相较车水马龙的商业中心，周围要风声寂静得多。到这里就已距离工藤宅不远，工藤新一示意委托人直接在路口停车，打开车门以后站在一盏街灯的光晕之下。  
“多谢您，送我到这里就可以了。”  
“OK！”对方摇下车窗，送了个漂亮的wink给侦探，“我会密切关注工藤君和Kid的对决哦，期待你的表现。”  
“您这话至少也该立场鲜明一点，为我们正义一方稍作应援啊。”  
“没办法，我是怪盗的迷妹嘛。”委托人故作为难，“唔……要是那位先生单片镜后面的真容没有工藤君帅气的话，我说不定会改换阵营哦。”  
“要是不相上下？”毕竟长得很像。  
“那请一起加油。”对方正色。  
“……”  
工藤侦探表情微妙地“啧”了一声，心里腹诽这人比铃木家那位大小姐还擅长见风就倒，果然那家伙的粉丝都如出一辙。  
他站在街灯笼罩的范围里注视着委托人驱车转向，直到对方的后车灯的光芒都悉数远去，路边葱茏茂密的七叶树重新撒落下深浓的黑色重影，才平静地收回视线，回身往自家走去。

一路上只有微弱的虫鸣，夏日夜晚里空气冷缩，总算稍稍缓解了白天闷热的气息。肉眼看不见的浮尘游荡于空气海中，沁凉的气息擦过他裸露在外的肌肤，刺激出些微警醒的意识。  
侦探不动声色地转动眼珠，脚下昏黄的灯晕里盘旋着细小的虫影，耳畔也只有自己平稳的走动声响，走到大门前时他轻轻地吐出一口气，但那点松快下来的心情在当他抬眼看见庭树之上悠然孑立的怪盗那一刻，倏地戛然而止。  
四下阒寂无声，零星可辨的绿树都掩藏在黑夜里，独有他所在的位置未被建筑挡去了月光。从树冠漏下斑驳的冷色浮光，撒落了对方一身，洁白的披风自然垂落下来，犹如鸟类好看的尾羽。  
单手插在衣兜里，Kid的姿态既像是漫不经心地站在那里，偶然找了个枝头随意停驻的野生白鸽，又好像怀着无限耐心、温柔等候着某人前来赴约的梦中幻影。  
就算是站在对手的立场上，工藤新一也不得不承认对方确有资本风靡于这个时代。他太优秀，与此同时也能通透无比地体察人心，前所未有又履破常规的天才创意让人赞叹不已。怪盗的神秘是一层曼妙之极的保护色，也是引人着迷的浪漫光晕。  
若用磁石来形容他的吸引力未免有失小觑，应该说是行星，是美丽的月亮。哪怕Kid如此遥远，难以触及，却仍牢牢地吸引了众人的视线，宛如月引潮汐浪涌，他无意为之却扰乱了太多人的心海。  
说是都市传说，倒也名副其实。  
但现在这种魅力越来越有动摇侦探内心立场的趋势，导致工藤新一都有些警惕起来。  
“Kid.”  
他叫出他的名字，眉心拧起，可能是声音里微妙的情绪太明显，引得对方轻笑了一声才回过头，侦探在他的视线落在自己身上的那一刻收紧了呼吸。  
凛冽的气息有如锋芒凝成了实质，仿佛空气中有电弧炸响，带给面皮的刺痛中伴随着强烈的烧灼感。  
“你来做什么？”  
“你希望我来做什么？”怪盗笑着抛回一句反问，语调轻快，他向来如此气势张扬，身为盗贼，气魄却坦荡到理直气壮，此时无论是眼梢尾挑起的形状，眉峰上扬的角度，还是利箭般朝侦探直视而去的视线，更是可恶地透出些有恃无恐的味道，“中目黑的高架桥上，你在想我，不是吗？”  
“只是凑巧看到了你发布预告的新闻。”  
像这种唯独彼此知晓且缺少旁证的感知，侦探一向张口就来，而且说话的时候，连眼睛都不会眨，视线一刻不离怪盗的脸孔。  
可能是心里清楚，一旦他视线错开，就可能会被过度敏锐的对方探寻到自己心底的真实。  
“唔嗯——铃木老爷子的动作还真快啊，果然是想借我的人气为他的展览会炒作一笔吧。”  
“大概。”工藤敷衍地说，并在心里吐槽了一句“自恋狂”，摊开手掌：“拿来吧。”  
“嗯？什么？”  
“明知故问。”侦探“啧”了一声，口吻不耐，“快点啊，预告函。你不就是来给我送这个的吗？不给就算了，我明天找园子那边问也一样。”  
“我说名侦探啊……”怪盗的声音忽然有点无力。  
“什么？”  
“你还真是没有……”他的嘴唇几次开阖，似乎想说个什么词汇又觉得不合适，叹了口气，“真是一点仪式感都没有。”  
宿敌之间的仪式感吗？工藤新一满脸冷漠地想道。

Kid从树上一跃而下。  
“别对我这么冷淡嘛，名侦探。”怪盗笑着朝侦探走来，身后披风随着步伐翩然起伏，他指间闪出一枚带着Kid标识的卡片，却在对方将要接住的瞬间收回了手，“不着急，今天还不是陪你玩的时候。铃木那边收到的只是第一封预告而已。”  
他放轻了声音，温柔起来的声调动听极了。  
“真正的暗号信，我会第一个让你知晓的。”  
第一个，对方每个吐字发音都咬得十分清晰，弦外之音诱人遐思。各种意义上，怪盗确实向来都拿出了专属的别致待遇招待着年轻的名侦探，无论是语气，还是眼神，他从不掩饰他对他的欣赏与青睐。  
忍不住心生疑窦，但对方的神情太过坦然，仿佛这对他而言只是件再理所当然不过的事情，微微含笑的眸光锋利明锐，这样的视线完全不容许工藤新一擅自闪躲。  
“我拭目以待。”他只能勉作无谓，口吻冷静地接受了这个说法。  
Kid唇畔上扬，他笑了一下，预告函在工藤新一的注视中又消失在了他的指间，好似那只是为了勾起侦探兴趣的一个小小诱饵。即使有一层白色织料的阻隔，仍可见这人手指的骨节十足分明，纤细修长，仿佛萦绕着奇异的魔力，动作优雅好看到引人情不自禁地施以关注和在意。  
被那只手抚上侧脸的时候，工藤新一没有拒绝。  
侦探与怪盗对上眼神，来自他意识海的另一端，从来被控制得很好，一贯清冽而理智的气息，忽然稍稍变得温情了起来。

今夜的工藤宅关门谢客。  
沉重的大门在身后缓缓合上，门锁机括咬合的声响很轻，在这种唯独彼此别无他人的空间里，声音的落点却已足够清晰。家里没有别的人，黑漆漆的一片像是有别于常世的另一个神秘空间，静谧、幽闭、光线微弱，黑暗的空气里漂浮着寂然的气息，孤独感与错乱感相互交织，引人陷落进迷幻的情绪里。  
高礼帽落到了脚边，滚落了足有一段距离，才倒在角落。  
还好自己的夜视能力比不上对方优秀，感受到唇上温热触感的侦探阖上眼脸，对方的呼吸很轻，隐约透出了虚无缥缈的气息，让人想去更深入地探寻，温存一般的亲昵也分外动人。  
“我有点想你了。”Kid的唇贴着他的唇瓣，模模糊糊地低喃道，“上次见面都是一个月前了，我是不是该勤快点发布预告函……”  
“……喂，你这是挑衅吗？” 侦探有点不满。  
“是我很期待的意思啊。”怪盗低笑起来，两指捏住工藤新一的下颌，在亲吻间隙笑着调侃，“当然了，我更愿意名侦探将那句话理解成告白。你明知道，我现在满心满眼都是你……”  
只是哨兵和向导之间的关联性而已。  
想这样说，未出口的话却好似被对方早有预见地从中截断，忽然缠绕过来的动作让他瞬间措手不及，不由呼吸微微急促起来。怪盗的技巧显然十足高明，他低下眼眸，娴熟、又游刃有余地挑逗着露出不愿表情的侦探，不让他吐露出任何不解风情的话语，唇舌勾缠着带起让人面红耳赤的水声，摩擦起来的肌肤逐渐发烫。  
噗通、噗通，心脏怦然跳动。  
“……你不要得寸进尺。”  
“怎么会？我只是在满足名侦探的需求而已。”  
一时哑然，这话他无法反驳。哨兵与向导之间建立的连接是相互作用的，哨兵需要向导为自己建立精神屏障，向导的自卫的本能也抵触着离开自己的哨兵过长时间，二者本就是结合后最应密不可分的关系，但怪盗Kid显然是自控能力卓然超群的那一类人，工藤新一知道他的意识海素来都稳定得很好，自己遇到的那次已是千虑一失。  
所以……如今只是他单方面地想要对方。

这样的认知让侦探微微有些被折辱的难堪。  
他的手指碰到对方的脖颈，指腹下压着血脉鼓动的节律，温热的触感无声传递出一个讯息，这是真实存在的Kid，不是他幻想中或是午夜梦回里总是挥之不去的身影。  
该为此感到欣喜吗？还是达成心愿的成就感？好像都没有。反而心乱如麻，还有种想把这人推开的冲动。  
眼前的一切都不真实得犹如骗局，在光线黯淡昏昧的环境里，却仿佛所有鲜活的气息都被网罗于彼此之间。怪盗唇边的笑容像被施了魔法，每当侦探挣扎在这样无缘无故的抗拒中的时候，目光都忤逆了思想，根本无法离开他的身上。  
视线、呼吸、心跳、思想，全都乱了套。  
意识海的另一端，有种奇异的感觉氤氲了过来。  
就像是一枝花乘着水波从不远处荡了过来，水润透了花瓣的每根脉络，绯艳得娇嫩欲滴，深水里也因此浸满了馥郁的香气，随着脉搏，从指尖流转到心室，扎根于骨血深处，泛起阵阵醺然般的迷醉感受。  
“偶尔也别那么清醒地思考你我的关系啊，名侦探。”意乱神迷的混乱中，Kid总是趁机蛊惑他，“你只需跟着感觉走……就把这当成一只鸽子的报恩。”  
工藤新一才不想乖乖踏入宿敌的陷阱！  
但是怪盗这种自我主义极强的混账压根就没有退让的打算，更遑论适可而止了。  
“我会带给你很多很多的快乐。”  
他轻笑着抬手捉住侦探的手指，隔着一层手套，意味深长地缓缓抚摸着手背。Kid无视了工藤新一如触电般往后抽手的动作，收紧桎梏后半是引诱半是强迫地带着往下，扯开自己领口收束得端整漂亮的红色领带，眼睛盯着他发颤的瞳孔，语声暧昧地说：  
“无论是想要怎么触碰我，这回都能随你尽兴了。”

不知不觉又陷入了更深一层的迷雾，对方倾压下来的影子将自己笼罩在更加深暗的领域里，分明是诱使自己遭受禁锢的手段，偏又狡猾至极地动摇着人心。于是等到脊背贴上地板，凉意透过衣料渗进肌理，侦探才后知后觉，怪盗显然又一次诡计得逞。  
“等、等下……”他轻吸了一口气，“你别在这里就……”  
“有什么关系，在这里做过的次数还少吗？”Kid的嗓音微微沙哑，如他们每次月下对决时一样，带着些许勾人的慵懒笑意。唯一的区别是，剥去那一层针锋相对的敌对外衣，此刻染上情欲的音调犹为像是暧昧不已的调情。  
“抛开立场。不分场合。名侦探，最初这还是你教会我的。”  
他说话时刻意贴近工藤新一的耳边，气流卷着声音窜进耳蜗，酥麻的感觉刺激得侦探从耳根到颈侧都迅速扩散开一片薄红。  
衬衫的衣扣不知何时已被这人悉数解开，隔着手套工藤新一无法感知到对方此时的体温，但那层柔软织料贴着胸膛擦过的触感却微妙地鲜明非常，让人隐有种呼吸艰难的紧张。  
他尤为不喜这种被人掌控的状态。  
然而身为宿敌的怪盗显然无须顾及他的感受，侦探也说不出口任何示弱的话语。  
Kid身后的披风铺展在地，对方低下身来，朝着工藤新一伸出手。  
视野从那被白手套裹着的修长手指上移，松散的红色领带再上方是蓝衬衣半敞着露出的小片白皙锁骨与颈项，单片镜的坠子在半空中轻轻晃动着，继续往上是轮廓优美的下颌，侦探最后克制地将目光定格于他唇边微微扬起的弧度，明明心里叫嚣着快离开这种撩拨的触碰，实际却只隐忍地别过脸。  
这个人……  
太碍眼了。  
侦探的脸贴在地上，凌乱散下的刘海遮覆住眉眼，掩于阴影中的眼眸渐渐失焦。  
冰凉地面渐渐于脸颊肌肤的温度趋同一致，与之相对，游离于颈侧的灼热气息反而在感知中愈加猖狂，让人实在难以忽视那种精神上逐渐被渗透过来异样感觉。他是……？工藤新一意识到了什么，被过于露骨的认知刺激得头皮发麻，都分不清本能预感到快被侵犯的危险，导致精神紧绷神经压迫，还是流连于身体上那过于高明和娴熟的抚触，每每动作都激起一阵令人酥软的颤栗。  
衬衣的扣子被对方逐一解开，夜晚的冷空气如带刺的花藤般缠绕依附上来，微微刺激着肌肤。  
有些凉，又有些热。  
尽管是夏天，他感觉自己喘息时呼出的气体也化成了朦胧的湿雾，在迷朦的视野里氤氲着缓缓散开。  
“喂，名侦探，你记不记得这是第几次了？”怪盗的唇隐晦擦蹭过他轻颤的喉结，状似随口为之的发问，潜台词却包藏了无数险恶祸心，“因我而陷入了发情——这样若不施以援手就无法解脱的境况。”

第几次了？  
说实话，工藤新一都有些记不清楚了。  
一时动摇留下了巨大的后患。在他不得已伪装身份的那段时日里，每逢江户川柯南短暂地恢复成工藤新一，觉醒之夜过于深切的记忆总会不讲道理地卷回脑海，连带着精神深处刻意被隐藏起来的关系一起，生生将侦探逼迫至无处可逃的狼狈境地。  
第一次在令他无可适从又无法忍耐的热潮中，忍不住失声叫出了怪盗的名字。  
原以为不会得到回应的呼唤，不久后却当真有只白鸽栖枝降落。  
“你看起来很难过。”对方弯下身来，伸出手，手指勾着他的下颌迫使侦探抬高视线，Kid露出一贯恣意的神采，唇瓣挑起极小的弧度，隐于帽檐阴影下的那双眼眸似乎也透出些许玩味般的轻佻，“名侦探，需要帮忙吗？”  
那时的工藤新一已经头脑陷入昏沉了，仅存的理智也被分去压抑自己不要径自扑向他的宿敌，或是抛却原则地吐出任何哀求的话语，身体灼烫得意识模糊，被怪盗拥在怀里时抑制不住地细微发抖。  
甚至无须任何抚慰的动作，仅在那人气息的环绕中，他就犹如一次性汲取了太多安慰性质的迷幻药，从身体到精神都彻彻底底达到了彻底的高潮。  
像是历经了一场骤雨初歇似的，从里而外散发出浓郁而淫性的气味。  
“想要我吗？”对方抚摸着他的脸，又问了一次。  
“给我……”  
“嗯？”  
“给我你的血……”  
“原来小朋友当久了，连名侦探都会变得不知餍足起来。我的血，上回你不是尝过了么？”闻言怪盗戏谑地轻笑了笑，手指稍稍使了些力气，迫使工藤新一在微弱的痛感中扯回意识，朦胧的视野里浮现出Kid优美的轮廓。  
“作为替代，喂你点更好吃的东西吧。”对方低下声调，缓缓地说，“比鲜血更美味……会让你喜欢得上瘾的。”

那个时候，侦探只是想从那令他无法解脱的炙火中解脱出来罢了。至于怪盗在过程中说了什么，对方的话语里又藏着多少谜题般晦涩的深意，他都无法也不能多想。  
手臂勾着Kid的脖颈，不愿松开，被热力熨烫得微微颤抖的指尖扣住肩背，陷入肌肤。  
他是什么时候解开了他的暗示？又是以什么心态出现于此？此刻都没有深究的必要。  
汗水连绵地从脖颈淌下，蓄在锁骨，汇聚些许就在跌宕中一滴一滴地砸落下去。  
大阪湾的觉醒夜之后，第二次的体验让侦探陷入在深入骨髓的酥麻与极致愉悦的感觉中，精神恍惚着，一度以为自己无限濒近于真正死去。  
浑身上下，每一寸肌肤都是湿润的状态，神经末梢却犹如被低温的火焰一直燎烧着一般，紊乱呼吸中伴随着不可抑止的颤意，他的宿敌以最亲密无隙的姿态拥抱了自己。  
明月共潮生，那个夜晚持续到窗外澄澈的月光都无法再照进室内，时间无声无息地游走，一切荒诞而迷乱的秘密都被掩藏覆没于无人知晓的黑暗里。  
直到重新被Kid挑起话题的今日，才缓缓从记忆的深处被挖掘出来，曝露于天光之下。

工藤新一有些难堪地咬住下唇，内心唾弃自己的不可救药。  
微微转过身体，他身上的外套已经被丢到了一边，衬衣也几乎被扒下来了一半，肩头与瘦削的后背都暴露出来，宽松的白衬衫干净得透出柔软的透明感，隐约勾勒出腰肢扭折过去时脊骨与腰窝凹陷下去的漂亮弧度。  
冷空气窜过赤裸的双腿之间，被视线扫过的微妙感觉不禁让他蜷紧了脚趾。  
身体深处好像受到了什么无形的刺激，敏感地颤栗起来，情潮汇聚成热流涌出，空虚的内里收缩不止，仿佛在急切啜吸着什么东西似的。  
都这个样子了，一两根手指才插进去就会吞到底的吧。但如果再多加几根手指……会不会直接高潮……  
Kid分开侦探的大腿，隔着手套，缓慢抚弄着他丰润的臀瓣，若有所思地设想着。

“呜——”工藤新一不自觉地绷紧了肩背，身体本能地想要逃开，却被对方握住了腰肢，侵入进来的器官又往里进入了几分，那个圆润的顶端几乎已经插到里面去了。  
“混、混账，你竟然直接就进来……啊、啊啊！”  
他睁大了双眼，身体仿佛一张弓弦般被拉得紧紧的，手指不自觉地绞紧握起，支在地上的双膝与大腿也发起抖来，仿佛要承受不起这样的进犯，不由失措地惊叫出声。  
“不用害怕，小朋友。”怪盗的声音带着打趣般的笑意，“要知道，你的胃口可比你自己想象中的大多了。”  
这家伙……  
侦探咬住牙关，放弃在这种对方占尽上风的情况再多争执，轻轻地闭了闭眼，眼尾逐渐泛出薄红的色泽。  
他周身似乎萦绕着浓郁的情色气息，白皙的脖颈都渐渐沁出汗来，微微濡湿了发根，耳根到颈侧一点点漫上红潮，颜色透过半透明的肌理，显得十分润丽淹然。  
Kid注视着他隐忍的表情，慢慢将性器插入进去。  
硕大的龟头抵开微微收阖的滑润入口，一点点往里面挤入，潮湿又灼热的软肉绞拧着紧紧闭拢，才进去一点点就被肉穴吸夹着咬住，过于缠人的反应一时让性具都有些进退不得。  
他按住对方的臀尖，试探性地轻轻抽送，每往里深入一点都会激起侦探压抑不住的低吟，似乎因为甬道未经扩张，里面尚有些生涩，仅是被性器稍加摩擦就觉得受不了了，实在绞缠得厉害，而且越是往里面插入，就会收得越紧，从深处沁出湿滑的液滴。  
“湿得真快……我说啊，名侦探，你已经很习惯适应我了吧。”  
工藤新一没有理他，只是羞耻地将半张脸埋在手臂间。然而哪怕他无声表示出了不愿交流的态度，身体上的反应却比本人要热情多了，在Kid的手指牢牢掌握着对方那一段细瘦却很修韧的美妙腰线时，不用动手就能体会到掌中弧度的颤动与自发迎合的晃荡，好像在渴望被更激烈地对待似的。  
根本就还没怎么对他做什么呢，他似乎就已经沉浸在快慰中，口中不自觉地喘息起来了。  
就这么想要我吗？  
Kid弯下身，在侦探赤裸的肩头落下一个轻轻的吻。  
“呜嗯……”  
对方有些受惊的瑟缩了一下肩背，因为这个倾压下来的姿势，原本只在浅处来回研磨的性器又深入了些许，前端早被软滑的甬道吮得水润黏湿，而且那里也又热又紧地将硬物一直往里吸啜，舒服的感觉带动着自己一下又一下地往他身体里顶撞。  
工藤新一在晃动中压抑不住破碎的呻吟，如果不是还有手臂抵着地板，他可能整个人都会失去平衡，昏暗的空间中渐渐响起交合的淫靡水声。  
粗长的性具近有一半已经进去了，还剩下很长一段还在外面，强迫红软的穴口不得已卡着茎身，撑得薄薄的边缘都贴在肉物的表皮紧紧吸附，每逢跳动的青筋刮磨擦过，那里总会痉挛般地收阖几下，实在可怜得不行。  
从视觉来看，确实很有一种欺负人的感觉。  
不知为何，却更让人感到兴奋。  
Kid轻轻喘息，敛低眼睫掩去自己眸中愈见幽暗的侵略性，他舔了下唇角，伸出手捞起侦探的腰，将人揽到自己怀里，在对方白皙的脖颈上缠绵地亲吻舔舐起来。  
可以感受到侦探隐约地咬着牙，下颌线收紧，稍稍侧过头，像是轻微闪躲着却始终不得其法，只能无力地任怪盗在他天鹅般的颈项上蜿蜒印下许多蔷薇色的漂亮红痕。  
在此过程中Kid一直在深入，不动声色地收紧了桎梏在对方腰间的手，压制住他身体本能的瑟缩和逃离，缓慢但也不容抗拒，一寸一寸地插入到根部，让侦探完全将自己的东西吞吃进去。  
然后他抬起眼看向此时工藤新一，侦探俊秀的脸孔浮现出恍惚的神情，他以失焦的目光茫然地看向前方，泛红的眼梢泪痕残存，难得有些脆弱又有些无措的样子，微张开口，可见内里一截微颤的湿红舌尖，却连声音也发不出了。  
“嗯——我顶到那里了？”Kid声调低哑地问，唇瓣贴在他的耳根，若有似无地触碰，“真热情……你吸得我都差点射了……”  
一阵醺然的酥麻从尾椎升了起来，因为身体内部粘稠湿润的地方彻底楔入了不属于自己的物事，里面被动张开来任由对方摩擦的感觉让他不自觉陷入连指尖都微微抽搐的激楚中，手脚都酸软得不像是自己的了，只能随着顶撞的动作一次次跌宕起伏。  
Kid稍微加快了一点频率，这让工藤新一难以自持地低叫了一声，忍不住绷紧脊背，配合对方的动作轻微扭动腰部，想要让对方更充分地碾压到里面敏感的区域。  
甬道越来越湿润，每次进出都从穴口挤出满溢的汁液，淌得股间湿泞不堪。一开始被进入时轻微火辣的疼痛很快在抽动中变化成一种极其舒服的暖融感，就像是一种低温的火焰逐渐在血液深处烧起来的热度，很容易让人在无知无觉的时候就迷恋起这种感觉。  
“名侦探，我真喜欢你。”怪盗喟叹般地说道，他温柔起来的语调向来十足动人，仿佛自带什么迷魂药一般的煽情效果，令听见此话的人无一不心跳失序。  
工藤新一慢慢地睁开眼，单手扣住对方拥紧在自己胸口的手臂。  
“你说做爱的意义？”他问。  
“全部的意义。”Kid笑答。  
侦探懒得理他，这人一向善于运用他富丽堂皇的华丽言辞蛊惑人心，自己又不是情窦初开的小女生，还能当真了不成？  
虽然……不可否认，被宿敌表示认可的工藤新一有些高兴。  
“你喜欢我吗？”怪盗缠人起来，也有股黏糖般的甜腻劲儿，灼热濡湿的吻落在他的肩膀上，带着仿佛要将人融化般的温度。  
“你这种表述方式太肉麻了……啧，我还可以吧。”侦探微微别过头，“反正对我来说，你是独一无二的。”然而你却有很多侦探对手。  
“真是好听的回答。”Kid显然听出了他的潜台词，轻笑着抬起手，缓缓抚摸他的侧脸。  
就像是奖励一样，怪盗漫不经心的动作透出些许温柔对待的意味，让人莫名有些不自在起来。不是被逼视到神经紧张，而是另一种，由于此刻的氛围令他隐约有些无所适从，因此本能想去逃避，那种慌乱而失措的感觉。  
工藤新一知道对方此时的目光正一瞬不瞬地凝视着自己，向来清冽冷静的眼眸深处似乎绽出了火光，燎烧得他心尖灼痛。不行，侦探的眉宇间浮现出烦躁的情绪，开始思考自己该如何摆脱这显然有些糟糕的迷幻滤镜，他知道对方只是习惯性的无心为之，但对此总是不自觉浮想联翩的自己简直不能更无可救药。  
“如果能终结我们现在这样的关系就好了。”  
就像他还是江户川柯南的时候那样，没有任何黑暗的负担，也没有任何不必要的结合牵绊，只需纯粹的享受对决的乐趣。  
心有所思，不知不觉就将其诉诸于口。工藤新一慢了半拍才察觉到Kid忽然收紧了桎梏自己的力道，抚摸着侧脸的手指也停顿了一下，在他微感异样想要转头的时候，下颌却被对方的手掌控住。  
“名侦探。”怪盗用一种工藤新一从未听过的声调唤着他，声音很轻，听到这声调让他无端心尖一疼，奇异地动摇起来。  
“我们之间的关系永远都不会真正休止的。你明知道，你早已经戒不了我了……”  
作用在下颌的手指稍一用力，强迫侦探侧过头，接着嘴唇被对方的唇覆盖住了，辗转厮磨，执着地摩擦到唇瓣泛红了才模糊低语道：“后悔？打算回头？你最好想都别想。”  
什么？  
工藤新一微微错愕，他正打算说什么的时候却被Kid以一种不容抵抗的力道重新按倒在地上，进入到体内的性具重新开始动作，因为是背后位，他看不见怪盗面上的神情，但陡然过于激烈的抽送显然让他难以为继，呼吸都颤抖起来。  
任由对方进出的地方绞缠着肉刃，每次插入都微微内陷下去，一直被性器侵犯到根部都完全进去才会拔出些许，只来回几次入口就被玩弄成红润无比的色泽，从股间淋漓淌下的液体流到了轻颤不止的腿根。  
“你做什么……啊……啊啊、不……不行！”  
他在被怪盗强迫着转过身的时候猛地睁大了双眼，腰肢扭动着挣扎起来。这早不是第一次与Kid做这种事了，工藤新一自然也清楚，对方那个器官不但勃起后尺寸和硬度都十分过人，而且顶端还要命地有些微微上翘的弧度，如果从正面位直接进去，他会……他会……  
“放松点，里面夹太紧的话，我很轻松就能碰到那里了哦。”  
说着性器就重新插进软滑无比的洞口，侦探猛地睁大了眼，措手不及地倒吸一口气。  
“不……不……别进来！”  
他慌乱无比地摇头，奈何身体里已经完全被肏开了，遍布滑腻体液的甬道一下就被插入到深处，顶端陷入敏感至极的软肉，狠狠碾磨了一遭才退出少许，随后更深入地贯穿进来。  
“啊……哈啊……不、慢点……啊啊……”  
腰部以下完全酥软了，实在酸麻得脊骨颤栗，里面更是痉挛不止，快感过载到他几有些恐惧地挣动起卡在怪盗腰间的双腿，本能地往边上挪，结果却是被捞起腿弯，大腿近乎折到胸前，姿势反而越发便于对方攻伐。  
原本支在地上的足尖悬在半空，脚趾蜷缩，足背紧绷起来，每次冲撞都轻微地摇晃。工藤新一的脸颊上晕满红潮，羞耻地伸手抵在对方身前，无力地推拒着反而被进入得更加激烈。  
Kid凝视着他染上绯红的脸庞，侦探素来清冷凛冽的气息褪去后，狼狈喘息时的模样流露出了惹人爱怜的气质。从他口唇里溢出动听的呻吟与灼热的吐息，实在是太过鲜润的煽情气息。  
眼神下移，握住他下身那根挺立起来的性器，稍微摩擦了一下顶端流出的白浊液体就濡湿了指尖的布料，断断续续的，如同失禁一般地出了精。  
“口是心非的名侦探。”怪盗语声低哑地揶揄他，点缀着情欲的声线磁性动人，这样贴在侦探的耳边动情地喘息，听得人浑身都酥软一片，一阵颤栗的感觉自脊骨窜起，体内无意识地夹紧了肉刃。  
“嗯……你明明就很喜欢这样做，不是吗？里面越来越舒服了……好厉害……吸得越来越……”  
粗长的性器迅速地抽出插入，敏感的甬道被青筋遍布的茎身反复碾平褶皱，摩擦得汁水淋漓，来不及咬紧退出的肉具就措手不及地又被插入到深处，龟头将一片软肉碾压得微微凹陷下去，导致泛出过度激楚的穴心剧烈绞拧痉挛起来，插得淫靡水声咕啾作响。  
工藤新一眼前恍惚不已，他实在喘不上气来，只能张开口，无声地抽着气，舌底的津液逐渐积蓄他也忘了吞咽，从唇角流溢出来。  
在他的意识近乎远去的时候，不防忽然Kid捏住了他的下颌，唇瓣重重地摩擦他的唇，带着强势而不容抗拒的侵略意味。空气被残酷掠夺的慌乱和窒息感强行扯回了侦探的昏沉神智，微有痛苦地睁开眼，下一刻，身体里骤然涌入的激流让他缩紧了瞳孔，手指蜷曲着揉皱了对方的衣襟。

Kid从那个还沉浸在高潮余韵中的地方退出来的时候，工藤新一喘息着侧躺在地上，连凌乱的额发挡住视野都已懒得顾及了。  
他身上只剩一件半脱半穿的白色衬衣，从脖颈到肩头都吻痕遍布，修长双腿交叠着微微曲起，臀间水痕犹存。那个刚被性器反复摩擦过而有些红肿起来的地方还未完全合拢，随着呼吸起伏的频率，一张一阖地流出男人的精液，将红润的穴口与股间都沾得湿濡一片。  
好色情，想插入他身体里再射一回。  
Kid伸出一根食指，探了一个指节进去，立刻微微黏湿的感觉就透过手套传至指尖，热力紧致地贴合着肌肤。  
“……你干什么？”  
“帮你一个忙啊，名侦探。”对方含笑答道，“这可是你特别喜欢的，怪盗的生物讯息哦。流出来多可惜。”  
“谁、谁会喜欢这种——”  
“啊，不过流出来一点其实也没什么影响，等下再射更多给你好了。不用客气，谁叫你是我的恩人呢？我们去~床~上~吧~”  
“……”

-

-因为懒得写后续了所以对话式概述事后小花絮-  
博士家  
灰原：哈……？你说你怀孕了？？那个怪盗的？？？  
工藤：嗯。所以我决定最近出国避一阵风头，因为可以预想到接下来可能会有些麻烦事……  
灰原：等等，你要去国外打掉吗？  
工藤：没有啊，我只是想找个清静点的环境……嗯，你懂的。然后要是兰或者园子问起来了你就说我遇上了个复杂的案子，我应该消失一年左右就会回来……（十分熟练地想着借口  
灰原：……（这个人居然自然而然毫无纠结地就决定生下来了  
灰原：你不考虑告知一下另一位……？  
工藤：不。（毫不犹豫）啊……不过那家伙要是又发预告函了你可以邮件传给我，我尽量立刻解读。  
灰原：……（是什么误解让你觉得那个人能在你失踪后还坐得住？？  
工藤：总之，购买机票的事情就拜托你了！（双手合十）因为我也不想被那个家伙查到行踪……  
灰原：看来你还算有点认知……  
工藤：当然！……话说你为什么那副一脸微妙的表情。  
灰原：各种各样方面的原因吧。（揉鼻梁）不过你真的确定你有了……  
工藤：……是啊，看到体检结果我也吓了一跳。  
灰原：这哪里只是吓一跳的问题！你是男性向导啊男性向导！你理解这个意思吗？男性向导受孕率极低的现象是有生理依据的，你们的体内有一个相当于锁的开关，只有那种时候打开了才有一定概率……喂，该不会你每次都被那个人……  
工藤：呃……第一次没有……  
灰原：……只有第一次？  
工藤：……我先走了，回见。


End file.
